Godzilla, The Rise to the Throne (My version)
by gojirafan2014
Summary: The names of the characters belong to their rightful owners, I do not own anything. This is my first fan fiction, I hope it is well written, but it is a work in progress as it is not yet complete. This is the story on how Godzilla became the king of monsters. (An update, sorry I have not posted Ch2. I am having trouble figuring out how to post it.


The names of the characters belong to their rightful owners, I do not own anything. This is my first fan fiction, I hope it is well written, but it is a work in progress as it is not yet complete.

All was calm in San Francisco, at least until he showed up. Three hundred-fifty feet tall and weighing sixty thousand tons, the mammoth monster known as Godzilla rose out of the bay. Snarling in anger, teeth barring, orange glowing eyes, pitch black pupils filled with emptiness. The monster gave a deafening scream of anger and began his march on to land. The streets where filled with people running for their lives, full of panic, fear. The creature made its way to land crushing buildings under his foot, not caring about the lives he was taking. To the people of the United States, this animal had only one objective, and that was to burn the world in a sea of fire. But in Godzilla's point of view he was here to eliminate the animals that had murdered his family. With blind rage he again let out a furious roar into the night sky. He was looking around searching for the enemy responsible for the death of his loved ones. Looking around and sniffing the air Godzilla found his scent, the scent that he once found on his once peaceful island. With his feet carrying his body to the direction of the scent the monster crushed the pyramid building under his feet. The military attacked and gave their best effort to put down the animal but none prevailed. Troops, aircrafts, rockets were all destroyed under his fiery breath which had left the city in a cloud of smoke.

Godzilla moved eastward farther into the United States, farther than he has ever gone before. The creature was following the scent right to the source. After hours of death and tragedy under foot by Godzilla, he had found the nesting area of his family's murderers. It was a giant dragonfly, similar to the prehistoric insect, Meganeura, but bigger faster and lives on pure energy. The giant dragonfly rested in the midnight sky with her wings folded and seemed to be at peace. But unknown to her, in just a few moments she would no longer know peace but she will know pain, suffering, and death. The giant dragonfly had made a nest of thousands of eggs all nearly ready to hatch, and she was protective of them. As she was sleeping she was awaken by a strong tremor. It became stronger every second. Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, DOOM. She was now in a defensive stance. The dragonfly knew what this creature was and why he was here.

Godzilla came face to face with the killer of his mate, and infants. He let out another death defying scream of anger and began to charge at his opponent. He grabbed on to her and bit down on her neck and began dragging the dragonfly around and finally the struggled free of death grip, and quickly retaliated by swinging her sharp tail into Godzilla's back attempting to absorb its energy. With his happening Godzilla wrapped his tail around hers and threw her away from his back and onto the ground. The dragonfly quickly recovered and got back into the air. She came face to face with the giant reptile and using all her strength picked Godzilla but the monster quickly scratched out the dragonfly's left eye and she dropped him. Then a pushing match began. Biting, punching shoving both monster's in a state of rage. With one last attempt Godzilla went back in with a death grip with his hands around the dragonfly's neck. She quickly broke free, but not without a puncture wound in both sides of her neck, the wounds were not life threatening but still did hurt her. The giant reptilian monster was now starting to become agitated. He again grabbed the dragonfly and brought in the final blow. He began to rip her tail off. The giant dragonfly screamed in pain as she was bleeding out, and lastly Godzilla lit his spines to their brightest and blue searing heat began to emit from his mouth, there he began to pull the dragonfly's head into his mouth. Slowly her head was being scorched while she was screaming in complete pain, she tried to wiggle her way of Godzilla's death grip but had no prevail. Godzilla made sure that his family's killer was to die a slow painful death. The wings along with her whole body went limp. With seeing that the reptilian beast had dropped the body to the ground.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The sound could be heard from thousands of miles away. The beast turned around and saw the nest of eggs and only one thing came to mind.

"KILL" Godzilla's dorsal fins again lit up neon blue with nuclear radiation. Fully charged he let his energy out in a stream of hot fire. One by one each egg was destroyed, non-left with life. Again Godzilla let out a unholy scream of victory. Looking around and seeing no other threat Godzilla turned around and began his march back to the sea.

After hours of traveling by foot to the Pacific Ocean Godzilla reached his destination, hoping to dive deep and slumber for a while. But before he could even take a step into his ocean, the monster found a new scent that he did not recognize. He did not like it, he followed the scent all the way to Los Angeles. After three hours of walking he reached Los Angeles Godzilla walked right into and air strike. He witnessed an entire fleet of F-18s attempt to take down a large reptile, almost as big as Godzilla himself. Out of his own curiosity Godzilla advanced with no intention to harm this new creature. With each step he got closer to the new monster. It was red with bumpy skin with dorsal plates with the color of orange. Before Godzilla could reach the monster another fleet of F-18s flew over and covered it with missiles. Covered in a cloud of dust and smoke Godzilla still curious crept closer to the new monster. Godzilla then saw a shape walk through the smoke and came face to face. Staring at each other, one monster calm the other in a state of rage. Being aggressive by nature the red monster made the first move. But unfortunately for him it was a bad choice as butting Godzilla with his head just put him in a state of rage once again. Now with his adrenaline flowing again Godzilla moved forward and gripped the red monster by his neck with his mouth. The red monster was now in a death grip and was unable to break free, at least until a new group missile tanks shot at Godzilla and distract him.

"Fire!" yelled the captain and all the missile tanks unleashed their weapons on the monsters but with no affect. Godzilla released his death grip and moved his attention to the military. With a single swipe of his tail the unholy beast destroyed the entire group of missile launchers. The red monster got back up on his feet and screamed in fury. Godzilla turned around to begin his final attack but before he could the red monster extended his tail to the point to where it was like a fan that looked similar to that of a child folding a piece of paper into a fan to cool themselves off. As the red monster began to move his tail left to right hurricane winds had begun to fill the streets. But to Godzilla the winds had no effect and had started to annoy him, so he let out a scream of agitation and charged at the red monster. His charge was a success! He went up behind his back and grabbed the monster's neck in his mouth and bit down as hard as he could with all his might and crushed his opponent's spinal cord, wind pipe and severed the jugular. Now with the body limp Godzilla let it fall to he ground. In a random movement Godzilla bent down and again picked the red monster up by the neck with his mouth and began to drag the body to the ocean. It has been three months since Godzilla has eaten any food, so by taking the body he believed it would felt satisfy his hunger.

Three days later a disturbance had occurred underneath the Sahara desert in Africa. There was a large earthquake which shook the whole desert. An hour after the quake had happened a giant rose monster had arisen out of the ground, the reason as to which this monster has come to this location is unknown. Quickly the Earth Defense Force responded to the threat and sent out the world's last hope against giant monsters. This would be Mecha-Godzilla's (aka Kiryu) first test of strength, speed, power and stamina against such threat. The first launch of Kiryu was a success. The cyborg had landed an hour later on location to wear Biollante was last seen. The plant monster had disappeared under ground possibly to hide from Kiryu. Once landed the robotic dinosaur had scanned the terrain but found only snakes and other burrowers, one large but its vitals where low and it was of no concern to Kiryu. Walking along the terrain the robot had stumbled in to a trap and fell into the ground. The Godzilla plant monster resurfaced once more and began its attack. Screaming a deathly howl the monster had sprayed a deadly sap that was acid related. Kiryu's armor was not designed to take this acid sap but it was more to deal with a heat ray such as Godzilla's fire.

With a single boost of his rockets he escaped to safety, and quickly retaliated with a single shot of a mazer from its mouth. The electricity had stunned, confused, and caused extreme damage the giant plant. It quickly grabbed the robot and started to crush it with her mouth. The armor was useless against the raw power of this mammoth monster. Kiryu's last resort was to use its absolute zero cannon in his this is a last resort.


End file.
